


Roar of Olympus

by TheNamelessBystander



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamelessBystander/pseuds/TheNamelessBystander
Summary: At first, it was nothing more than a dream. A vision of something so out of this world that the notion of it happening seemed impossible. Yet, as time dragged on the dream became recurring, increasing in intensity. And soon, Lilo found himself in New York, hoping to find some answers about his dream. Who would've thought that in doing so he would've found out his heritage; that he's a demigod, bound by fate to be a piece in the greater puzzle.





	Roar of Olympus

The thing about dreams is that they always come to an end. We won’t get into the intricacies of dreams or how they work cause no one really cares. Or rather, Lilo didn’t care. He’s been plagued with the same dream for so long that at this point he’s stopped trying to know how it ends; he's just resigned to the fact that it will never happen. Though that doesn’t mean he wasn’t curious as to why he kept having the dream. And also curious about why everything felt so...so real. From the shock and awe of the bystanders to the rage the man felt. Of course, he could never shrug off the chill that ran down his spine when the mysterious figure arrived. Never before has Lilo wanted to avoid someone as badly as he wanted to avoid the shadowy figure yet- 

“Here I am,” Lilo mutters to himself, the outside of the subway tunnels passing him by as the train chugs along the track. It was crazy to think that he would move from the west to the east, however that’s kinda what happens when you notice pieces of New York in your dreams. Sure, Lilo was no detective, but he figured at least he could try and find some answers. Granted, the smarter move may have been to just stay home. Shame Lilo was the kind of guy to take matters into his own hands. 

The move wasn’t the easiest, what with the people he was leaving behind, though in the end, he was managing. He had a bit of cash saved up, along with a few donations from people he knew, which made it possible for him to get a decent apartment in the city. As for work? That was pretty much covered. A recommendation from your boss goes a long way when on the hunt, to the point where he was able to get one almost immediately. Ironically enough, Lilo just got off of a late-night shift, the train being his way to get home. And while the idea of sleeping sounded great, there was still prowling the city to visit the places he’s seen in his dreams. Also? Kinda need to learn the layout of the city some more. Maybe even find some shortcuts to work! Wait Lilo, when was the last time you ate? A rumbly from his tummy caused the male to frown, but it didn’t last too long. The train crawled to a stop, doors opening up with a loud “SWISH!” People exited the train in droves, Lilo eventually finding the strength to follow or risk an even longer walk to get some food. Pretty sure there was a nice taco shop along the way that he could- why is this happening to him? 

As he was exiting the train Lilo could feel someone’s harsh gaze on him. They didn’t make any attempt to hide it either! They just stared, their gaze practically piercing him with the intensity. With an exasperated sigh, Lilo says, “Problem?” Now, he’ll be the first to admit that confronting someone who is staring you down, at night, in a train station, is not the smartest move. He should just book it, ya know? Unfortunately, that wasn’t the best thing for him to do, what with him only having a basic understanding of the general area around his apartment; he knew it, but definitely not well enough to feel confident about losing a person and not get lost in the process. Unless… 

Pivoting in place, Lilo gets a look at the weirdo who clearly doesn’t get that you don’t just stare at people. That and Lilo wanted to get a better idea of who he was dealing with. Who knows, maybe he could just outrun them and make it home. Lilo had his fingers crossed for that, hoping it was just some crazed homeless guy or somethin', but was greeted by a sight that brought on confusion. 

Before Lilo stood a sharp dressed man, head to toe in a suit that reminded him of something out of the Victorian Era. The stranger’s jacket was darker than the night sky, though the shirt underneath was a radiant white with streaks of shimmering gold. The pants and shoes matched the jacket, though his shoes seem to have their own sparkle to them, almost as if they were dosed in glitter or something. Wearing an assortment of jewelry, Lilo’s first thought was that this guy was waaay too rich or powerful to be in this kind of setting. He was unsettled, the guy’s attire spotless from what he can tell despite the subway station not having the highest hygiene level around. Said feelings of unsettledness only increased when Lilo realized what was the oddest part of this guy: his face. The guy’s head was that of a jackal, and while Lilo wanted to believe it was just a mask, his gut was telling him that wasn’t so.

“Little early for Halloween, don’t you think?” Lilo questioned, obviously mocking the guy. He wasn’t entirely sure what ‘ol jackal head here was capable of, so getting him to talk felt like a step in the right direction. If this was a misunderstanding though and Lilo was mistaken for someone else, he was NOT helping the situation progress in a positive manner. 

Sir Jackal's face tilted his head to the side, sounding genuine when he asked, “Is that truly going to be your final words?” Excuse me what- “Suit yourself.” Huh. Well. ‘Bad’ doesn’t even begin to describe this moment and Lilo could not think of a single soul that would hate him enough to hire a hitman. I mean yeah he’s ticked people off before, but this?? This is a bit much for a retaliation. Plan of action? Uuuuh, run? Pray this guy doesn’t have a gun? Wonder why the hell no one else cared about what was going on? Maybe this was just a New York thing where people get threatened and everyone else is like, “Man I don’t have time for this, I have a job to get to.” Cause like, from what he’s seen everyone is in a constant state of go. Ultimately, Lilo was going to dip. The guy in the suit had a pretty lanky form, so it felt unlikely that he would be able to muscle his way through a crowd if the crowd was thick enough. All ideas of running were halted when from literally nowhere a girl in a varsity jacket ran up and latched onto Mr Jackal. Both of the males were caught off guard, with Lilo surprised that a person cared enough to step in while the jackal was visibly upset to be interrupted. It was hard to tell for sure, but Lilo thought he noticed some form of recognition on the dog-man’s face. 

“Back off!” He snarled ferociously, “I found him first, therefore he is my prey!” 

“Is that so~?” cooed the girl, not the slightest bit phased, “Care to enlighten me on which empusa gave you permission to feed in our territory?” The girl wore a devilish grin on her face as suddenly her hand transformed into a claw, viciously racking across the front of the guy’s chest. Dull purple blood oozed from these open wounds and in response the monster (cause he sure as hell ain’t human) could only push the girl away from him, clutching his chest in pain.

“You wench!” he bellows, spit flying from his mouth in anger. 

“Oh, you really dug deep for that insult.” 

“You’ll rue the day you dared cross me!” 

The girl laughed, like a bully who already knew they were stronger than their victim, “A mangy mutt such as yourself can’t do a thing. You have no power here! Trying to act soooo tough when you’re not even in your own territory. How shameful can you get?” 

“What’s shameful” he starts up, the blood flowing a tad faster now, “is attacking someone who has yet to strike you!” 

“I hate to burst your bubble hun, but I don’t fight fair.” If odd colored blood wasn’t spilled, in a way this would be funny. Cause her tone is clearly apologetic as if she didn’t mean to cut him as badly as she did, but her mannerism showed she wasn’t sorry for a damn thing. If anything, she was enjoying this interaction, feeding off the man’s rapidly growing agitation. Devious for sure while acting as the perfect distraction for Lilo to use for his escape. Making sure not to draw too much attention to himself, Lilo took baby steps toward the stairs as things continued to unfold. After all, anyone with a functioning brain could recognize that a fight was brewing, and the participants showed no signs of backing down. Best case scenario, they actually do fight and it goes on long enough for him to flee. Worst case? They fight, it ends in seconds, and the victor quickly turns their attention to Lilo. So in other words, not so fun times inbound. 

At no point did Lilo stop his slow retreat. Right as he was about to reach the stairs, both of the monsters stopped squabbling for a second just to look at him. The man-dog was straight up livid while the girl wore a playful grin. Oh no, did they make a deal or something that he missed?? Why isn’t he running already?! He turns only to bump into someone who was in a hurry. Usually, this is where you’re supposed to utter an apology, but the girl was carrying a trident, which only caused Lilo to stop and gawk. Like...what? How did we get here??

The girl was probably an inch or two shorter than him, slightly out of breath. Didn’t seem to stop her from firmly gripping her weapon, placing herself between Lilo and the monsters, battle-ready. This is probably the best time to mention that what little logic Lilo had left to explain what was going on has officially left the building. I mean sure, a lot of the logic he had was a bit of a stretch, but now it all went up in flames. Perfect opportunity to just leave honestly, yet somehow this clown fiesta has the guy transfixed, curious about what’ll happen now that trident girl has arrived. Lilo’s mind started playing all sorts of scenarios on how this would play out, but it got disrupted when the jackal-man seemed to relax, straightening his ruined jacket. 

“This must be fate!” he smiled, revealing rows of sharp teeth much like an actual canine, “Now we can stop bickering like children and each have a meal. I know how much you empusa love men so I’ll take the gi-” He didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence, the cut off being born from a wound that made Lilo pale. The empusa who struck him before just pierced his chest, exposing his heart to the world. Unnaturally colored blood ran down his clothes, changing the color almost instantly. Lilo couldn’t even begin to describe the oppressive silence that filled the area right before the man uttered one final word. 

_ “Why…?” _

And then he was dead, the girl grinning like a psychopath, crushing the heart in her clawed hand. Clearly not her first rodeo, the stranger yanked her arm out from the man’s chest, allowing gravity to take the corpse to the ground. Cue up the screams that reminded Lilo that train stations aren’t empty; he wasn’t the only one that just witnessed a murder. He also wasn’t the only one that was high tailing it out of there. Lilo took the stairs damn near three at a time in hopes of putting distance between him and the scene of the crime. 

“Hey! Wait!” A voice called out after him, “I need to talk to you!” Mmmm nope! He’s stuck around long enough and deeply regrets it. Hell, he should’ve left the moment he had seen the odd colored blood! Don’t beat yourself up too badly Lilo, what’s done is done. All he could really do now is keep running, ducking, and dodging through the crowd as the voice of someone kept trying to get him to stop. From the sounds of things whoever it was is in hot pursuit. 

“Talk about bad luck,” came the grumble. Someone was chasing him and he was leading them back to his place. This is what he gets for passing up a map when he first arrived. Just to be able to know the alleys well enough to lose a pursuer would be fabulous right about now. Next time he has a day off he’s definitely pouring time into learning his way around cause this is incredibly stressful. 

Reaching the entrance to his apartment, Lilo flings the door open juuust enough to squeeze himself through. Gotta slow down the person chasing him, ya know? Er, assuming they were still following him. He was kinda just running because he could at this point, not stopping until he made it to his room on the fifth floor. He’s never been so happy that his room was so close to the stairway, allowing him to slip in quickly to his room. Locks clicked in place as he slowly slid down the door and he waited.

And waited…

And wai t e d . . .

A n d w a i t e d . . . 

Until the shaking stopped. Until his breathing didn't come in all ragged and exhausted. Until he was certain nothing was going to happen. Even then, Lilo didn't move away from the door.


End file.
